Moonlight Love
by munkaround
Summary: A Simon X Jeanette one-shot. Enjoy :)


**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I just haven't really got around to it, and haven't had many ideas for stories. This is a rushed one-shot I wrote a while ago, and I decided to upload it :)**

**Here you go-**

* * *

Jeanette put the last of her homework in her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.  
"Good, and how are you?" Jeanette smiled at him, her voice sweet like honey.  
"Uh, I'm good" Simon scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly at her "Um, Jeanette, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, anything" Jeanette loved the way Simon awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, and how he smiled so adorably crooked when he was nervous.  
"I was just wondering... Would you like to maybe go out with me this Friday?"  
Jeanettes heart raced, this was the moment she'd been waiting for ever since she met Simon. Yeah, they were best friends, but Jeanette had always liked Simon. It started off as just a crush, and built up until she realized that she was totally in love with him.  
She gulped "Uh, y-yeah, I'd love to"  
"Great, should I pick you up at around 7:00? I've already asked Dave if I can go out that time, and he said it was okay"  
"Sounds good, I'll ask Miss Miller" Jeanette blushed "See you tomorrow"  
"Yeah... See you" Simon waved as he walked out of the school and headed home.

The clock ticked slower than ever as Jeanette waited for school to end. This was the last class of the last day of the week. Friday. Simon and hers date night.  
The bell rung in her ears, and she rushed out, eager to get home and get some things done before she had to get ready so Simon could pick her up.  
Brittany and Eleanor were waiting at the gate.  
"Hey, lets go" Brittany said, eager to begin the weekend.  
"Yeah" said Jeanette.  
"So" Eleanor smiled "Tonights the big night, eh?"  
"Yeah, but it's not gonna be that big of a deal... I mean, we're best friends, and we're 15" she sighed, because in her head it was a HUGE deal "And besides, its the first date"  
"Well, you never know" Brittany giggled "I mean, its Simon. He's full of surprises, who knows whats going on in that munks head."  
"What do you mean?" asked Jeanette, confused.  
"I mean he's not really one to share his feelings with people. He could have a huge crush on you, and you wouldn't know" Brittany smirked.  
Ellie squealed "But you might find out tonight!"  
"Yeah, I guess" Jeanette sighed happily.  
She kind of guessed that Simon liked her, since he was the one that asked her out and everything... But he could just have a small crush on her, like she did on him so long ago, but she was too nervous to ever confront him about it. Maybe the time would come tonight where they would both confess their feelings.

Jeanette took one last look at herself in the mirror. She had on a galaxy purple-blue dress with straps, and her hair was out, which she hardly ever did, and fell over her shoulders ever so delicately. Her look was complete with a small pair of glitterly shoes, and some perfume.  
Her stomach churned and she realized how nervous she was. I mean, this was Simon... Her best friend Simon, but also the love of her life Simon. She breathed in deeply to calm herself down before going to wait by the door.  
In about 5 minutes, she heard a knock on the door, at 7:00 sharp.  
She opened it nervously, and there he was. Simon. All dressed up in a smart, navy blue tuxedo, complete with a bowtie. His hair was spiked in a neat manner, and he smelt of a good-quality cologne. He flashed Jeanette a smile... The same, nervous, crooked smile she'd always loved. Those perfectly straight and white teeth. In his paw he gently gripped a boquet of her favourite flowers, violets and lavender. In his other paw, he held a woven basket.  
"W-wow, you look beautiful Jeanette" Simon stuttered, nervously blushing and tapping his shoe on the ground.  
"Thanks" Jeanettes cheeks flushed "A-and you look very h-handsome, Simon"  
Simon smiled again as Jeanette stepped outside and closed the door behind her. He handed her the boquet, and she cradled it in her arm, smiling at him.  
"So" she asked, trying to sound confident "Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise" Simon smiled, a little less nervously than before.  
He reached out with his free paw and took hers. His fingers were so soft, yet held a firm grip around Jeanette's. His cheeks flushed a light pink as he looked up at her.  
"Jeanette, listen..." he looked at the pavement "This isn't going to be weird, is it?"  
Jeanette scratched the back of her head "I guess not... I mean, it's just two friends going out, hanging..."  
"Y-yeah, sure"  
The nervous tension retured.  
"Ah, so, let's get going" Simon tightened his grip around Jeanette's hand and led her down the path.  
The cool, night air relieved some of the tension as the two walked along, hand in hand. Simon led her through the gates of the park, led her down a gravel road and stopped behind a hill. It was secluded, and dead silent. No one was around to see the reflection of the moon bouncing along the lake, and the stars sparkling in the deep blue sky.  
Simon lay down a picnic rug on the slope of the hill and set down the basket next to it.  
"Wow, Simon, this is beautiful" Jeanette smiled.  
Simon grinned at her "Just wait one second"  
He pulled out some candles and matches and lit them, setting them down on saucers around the picnic rug. Jeanette sighed happily.  
Simon lay down on the rug, the slope of the hill propping him up slightly, and then motioned to Jeanette to come and sit on the rug.  
"This is amazing, Si" she smiled, laying down next to him "I can't believe you did this for me"  
He shrugged slightly "That's not all"  
He pulled out his iPod, and selected a playlist of relaxing, romantic songs.  
"There we go" he chuckled a little "All done"  
The music and dim, orange light from the candles relieved the tension and relaxed both chipmunks who lay on the rug, looking up at the stars.  
"So, you hungry?" Simon pulled out a container of hot spaghetti.  
"Yeah" Jeanette propped herself up on her elbow, and took the fork that Simon gave her.  
They both ate in silence, slurping away at the spaghetti. Simon felt a small tug at the strand of spaghetti he was eating, and his heart beat faster as his lips grew closer and closer to Jeanette's. The spaghetti broke and his heart sank a little. He was so ready to kiss her.  
He let Jeanette have the last mouthful of spaghetti, before putting the container away and lying back into the comfort of the rug, paw resting on his full stomach, as it rose and fell with every relaxed breath he took.  
"Um, Jeanette?"  
"Yeah?" she looked over at him, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
He almost forgot what he was going to say "I-I think we need to talk..."  
"About what?"  
"What were your thoughts, you know, when I asked you out?"  
Silence filled the air, only the low music playing.  
"Well, I was really happy..." she said quietly.  
"W-well I was happy when you accepted my offer" Simon gulped "But I have to confess something... Jeanette..."  
They both blushed lightly, waiting for what was going to come.  
"I-I... I like you... A lot" he cleared his throat, focusing on the constellations in the stars.  
"Simon?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I like you too..." Jeanette trailed off, nervously glancing at Simon.  
"R-really? How long?"  
"I don't know, a part of me has always liked you... But I kind of let that go, I didn't want to ruin our friendship" she sighed "I guess I was just afraid of losing you"  
"No, no, Jeanette" Simon rolled over to face her, placing his paw on her shoulder "You could never lose me, okay? Ever"  
Jeanette smiled, blushing lightly. Simon smiled back at her and gently rubbed her shoulder. His hand trailed from her shoulder to her head, where he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and started into her eyes.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked, smiling a little.  
"I'm thinking about how beautiful you look... And how happy you make me..."  
Jeanette blushed a little, an embarrassed grin spread across her lips. She sat up a little bit and looked into the stars.  
'Ugh, what am I doing? I love Simon... Why am I not doing anything about it? Why am I just sitting here and letting him stare at me?' Jeanette thought, glancing at him 'Should I do something?'  
Simon sat next to Jeanette. They both looked at each other nervously, deciding what to do. He leant forward a little, tilting his head. Jeanette's heart beat fast as she leaned in too.  
Simon's lips softly brushed against Jeanette's for a moment, barely even kissing her. The only sound that could be heard was the two chipmunks breathing. Simon leaned in again, planting his lips on hers, hand resting on her cheek and deepening the kiss. Jeanette's heart soared. This is the moment she'd been waiting for ever since she layed eyes on Simon. She sighed lightly and kissed him back, closing her eyes in bliss.  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, letting his other hand roam from her cheek into her hair.  
Simon broke away and smiled, a dimple forming in his flushed cheek.  
Jeanette smiled back, with flushed cheeks.  
All the nervous tension was broken, and they both knew how they felt about each other. The moonlight shon above them, there was a romantic glow from the candles, the soft music filled the silence and they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

**Well, there you go, hope it wasn't too rushed!**

**I have been meaning to start the Young Love sequel that you guys want, but I don't know how to start it, if any of you have ideas feel free to PM me! :)**

**Also, feel free to request stories, preferably one-shots so they'll be faster and easier to write.**

**Make sure to check my profile for any extra info :)**

**Thanks & Enjoy 3**


End file.
